


Our little secret

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is having a bad start to the day, with no teeth whiteners, he has an unplanned visit to the corner shop. In which he meets his next victim...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you looking for these?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Vampire!Jean x Superstitious!Armin...  
> I can't think of anything else to say, other than this will take a while to complete...enjoy though!

Jean is frantically rubbing at his teeth, trying to get the dark stain out. He absolutely can’t go out like this- if he uses the ‘I drank too much wine’ excuse again, people would begin to think he’s an alcoholic.

He sighs heavily and shifts through his drawers, hoping he still has one more teeth-whitening strip.  
And, because he’s such a lucky person, the only teeth whitening strip he has is torn in half. Jean tries to fix it, but it falls dramatically to the dirty bathroom floor. 

‘Alright’, he thinks to himself, ‘I’ll just go buy more. I won’t smile, won’t open my mouth.’ He slides out of his dorm room and walks briskly to the nearest convenience store, lips pressed into a thin line.

-

Armin was anxiously looking around the aisles, eyes passing over every product in the store, until he stopped and glared at a tiny packet of paracetamol. “there you are!” he announced, not caring about how weird he looked talking to medicine.

He looked around at the other drugs, trying to remind himself if he picked up the hay fever tablets as well. “I don’t think I need anything else.”

After what seemed like hours, Armin finally got everything he needed and jogged down the aisle to the self service checkout. Not looking where he was going, the blonde boy rammed into a stranger, dropping his basket in the process “ouch!”

-

Jean was in such a hurry the entire world around him was a blur. Getting to the nearest store seemed to be much harder than he thought it would be. He narrowly avoids people on the sidewalk, cringing every time someone curses at him. Miraculously, he manages to keep his mouth shut the entire way there, a feat that most normal people would overlook.

That sense of accomplishment was cut short.

“Ah!” Jean falls backwards and lands hard. After coming to his senses, he immediately recognizes the person he ran into. “Oh. h-hey! I’m sorry…” he says, covering his mouth while speaking. Breaking into a cold sweat, he helps the blond gather the things he dropped. “Didn’t really… didn’t see you. Ha. Sorry.”

After being nearly knocked over by his own foolishness, Armin looked up at the older boy before him who was picking up the items he dropped.

“N-no it’s okay, I should be the one to apologize! I-I was in a hurry, it’s not your fault….er, thank you, by the way…” He stuttered, just wanting to crawl into a hole and stay there was all that the blonde boy was thinking about, this was too embarrassing.

“No! It’s okay- really, I was in a hurry and… Huh?” he says, tilting his head to the side. “Why are you apologizing?” Jean completely forgets that he moved his hand away from his mouth, realizing that he could have seen his fangs in their full glory. They always extend for an hour or so after drinking blood. In Jean’s case, it was some nasty squirrel he caught. Squirrel blood leaves a bad taste in his mouth.  
Apparently, It’s an acquired taste. “S-SH- I mean- sorry, my breath must smell terrible.” He laughs nervously and stands, holding out his hand to help Armin up.

Armin stared at the hand, he hesitated but decided to grab it anyway. He was too flustered to think of anything to say, until it became awkward and silent between the two, to which he just blurted out “Your breath smells fine, ah, I-I mean…uh, um, yeah…thanks for picking up my stuff…”

'Ugh, what the hell was that?! ‘your breath smells fine’ normal people don’t say that, Armin!!'

He internally shouted at himself.

Jean’s face flushes red at the comment. “Oh.” He realizes that he’s probably been holding his hand too long and immediately lets go, afraid that he made things awkward.  
“Well- thanks. I don’t hear that a lot.” Jean looks at him for a moment, wondering how to diffuse the tension.  
“Can you…” he looks around the store. “Can you show me where they keep the mouth stuff? I mean- you’ve been here before, right?”

“Um mouth stuff? oh yeah, I think I saw some stuff over here…I haven’t gone to this place too many times tough…” Armin pointed to an aisle at the back of the shop. “I’ll show you, follow me.”

'He came to the convenience store for mouth cleaners, is that why he asked if his breath smelt bad?'

The boy said to himself.

Jean crosses his fingers, following him to the aisle. If this place doesn’t have the whitening strips, he’ll sue. Well… maybe he won’t do something that drastic. Maybe he’ll just burn the store down. What kind of convenience store wouldn’t have the teeth whitening things?  
“I- uh- really appreciate your help. I’m not too familiar with this area. Just came here a while ago.” He runs his tongue over his teeth. The bad taste makes him shudder.

“It’s really no big deal, and I only moved here a year ago…” Armin paused, realizing that last statement wasn’t necessary.  
Finally, Armin stopped in front of shelves full of mouthwash, toothpaste and floss. “Anything specific you’re looking for?” the boy asked.

Jean looks around the aisle and his face brightens immediately. “Ah!” He grabs as many teeth whiteners as he can hold and takes care not to spill them everywhere. “Theeeeerreee we go. Hey, can you grab those breath mints over there?” Each time he has squirrel blood, he vows to never drink from one again- but he always ends up too thirsty to care.  
“I doubt birds can be that hard to catch…” he mumbles under his breath.

“oh, these?” Armin leaned over and picked up a packet of mints, and turned towards the taller boy. “uh, that’s a lot of teeth whiteners you’ve got there. Are you sure you need that much? Are you going somewhere special?”

Armin mentally kicked himself. 'Ehhhh, that sounded better in my head, I hope I don’t come off as a freak.'

“O-Oh! Well- I- ah…” He starts thinking of an excuse. “Don’t worry about it. I have a dental problem.” Jean wants to laugh at how ironic that is. Yeah, he has a dental problem. He’s a vampire.


	2. Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is too short! I'm just too busy, ahh....

“Okay- this should be enough,” he says with a smile. Turning on his heel, Jean walks up to the self service checkout. Armin watched the taller boy walk away, and started to slowly and awkwardly walk behind him, looking at the back of Jean's hoodie, he jumped.

"Ah! You go to the same University as me!" The blonde pointed out the Uni mascot on Jean's jacket, with a big grin on his face, he continued. "What are you studying? If you don't mind me asking..."

Armin was thinking back to old encounters with new people at his school, but he was never reminded if he ever saw Jean somewhere over campus, why was that? The school was pretty small, so how come he has never spotted this boy before?

"Oh, uh, I-I do graphic design?..." Jean stuttered out, he was never asked that question before. In fact, he hasn't talked to anyone at all since he moved to a different University.

You see, Jean doesn't actually go to classes, students have no idea he exists there. That's correct, he does nothing but hide in his room, there is absolutely no point in him being there. All we can say now is he lives off of squirrel blood and lives in a little room in a school he doesn't go to.

Armin was confused. "Are you asking me, or telling me?" Jean looked down at the smaller boy.

"Telling you?" He asked/said...? Armin was not impressed, and he waited for a proper answer.

"Telling you..." Jean noticed this, he quickly changed the subject. "U-Um, what about you?" He scratched the back of his head, out of nervousness and boredom. 

"Oh me? I do architecture! I know it sounds boring, but I enjoy it sometimes. However, I really want to do work about the supernatural! I just love everything about it!" He said passionately, looking and smiling off into the distance.

Jean became intrigued by the blondes interests, Jumping slightly at the word 'supernatural.'  
He saw his chance for a good meal time, and acted upon it. "The supernatural?! No way, I love that sorta stuff, too!" He pretended to be completely gobsmacked, trying to fool the other boy, and succeeding.

"Cool! But, if you like it so much, then why don't you come to my club? It's every Wednesday at lunch times, it's really fun and you get to talk about fictional creatures and stuff like vampires. Do you like vampires?"

Armin had lost the plot, he was blabbering on about some weird crap Jean didn't care about, except for the last question.

"Yeah, vampires are awesome! I'll think about going, it does sound fun!" He was lying so much, and it was killing him, but it's worth it.

Armin was smiling a lot, it was as if his lips were stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh, uh, I lost track of time. I need to head back to my dorm, I-It was nice talking to you, really!"

The boy was about to turn and leave, but Jean stepped in front of him and smiled.

"Well, I'm going back too. So, can we walk there together?" His smirk was growing wider, completely showing his right fang. But the boy was going to be killed by Jean anyway, so it doesn't matter, as long as he does not tell anybody...

Armin looked up at Jean, eyes widening as he took a small step back. "F-Fangs..."

"You know, Armin..." Jean chuckled, dragging the smaller boy out of the shop and behind the building. "Vampires are very intriguing, no?"


End file.
